


L'un de nous n'existe pas

by HandsBruised



Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 19:50:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14172210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandsBruised/pseuds/HandsBruised
Summary: Roman dont vous êtes un personnage dont vous êtes l'auteur dont vous êtes une victime collatérale dont vous ne connaitrez pas la fin.Texte préparatoire à Celui qui tue le Dragon.





	L'un de nous n'existe pas

**Author's Note:**

> J'ai écrit ça sur papier en novembre, je l'ai recopié directement après et je n'y ai pas retouché depuis. Je le poste sans le relire. Ce n'est pas une histoire. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est.  
> Voilà.

Bienvenue, j’imagine. Tu es venu pour regarder ? Pas pour soutenir, pas pour t’indigner… Pour me bouffer du regard comme un charognard. C’est pour ça que t’es là, toi, non ? Ça t’amuse, ce qui est en train de m’arriver ? Tu te dis que je le mérite ? Ce n’est pas moi qui ai fait ça. Ce n’est pas moi, d’accord ?

Et puis qu’est-ce que je m’en fous, que tu le crois ou pas. Ce n’est pas moi, je ne l’ai pas tué. Moi, je le sais.

Mais à quoi bon si personne ne me croit ?

Viens, on sort d’ici. J’ai besoin d’air. Tant que j’ai le droit de sortir je ne sais pas combien de temps ça va durer mais là j’ai le droit alors viens.

Je ne fume pas, j’ai essayé de commencer il y a quelques mois mais ça n’a pas marché. Tout ce que je voulais, c’était l’excuse d’un morceau de ciel au milieu de la journée. J’étais comme ça, je ne pouvais pas sortir juste pour le ciel, comme maintenant. J’avais besoin d’un prétexte. J’étais stupide et j’avais peur, je voulais le ciel et je n’osais pas le dire.

Regarde le ciel. Non, vraiment, je ne sais pas où tu es et peut être que tu ne peux pas mais si tu peux ou dès que tu peux, regarde le ciel. On ne sait pas la valeur du ciel avait d’en être privé, comme tout le reste, comme la chaleur, la liberté, l’amour. On prend tout pour acquis mais désormais je ne le ferais plus.

Tu le regardes, dis, S’il te plait ? Pour moi qui bientôt ne pourrait peut-être plus.

Je vais te demander un truc aussi et peut être que ça t’énervera mais je m’en fous, je n’en ai plus rien à faire d’énerver les gens, ni de ce qu’ils pensent, de ce que vous pensez tous. Ça fait partie de toutes ces choses qui n’ont plus d’importance.

Je vais te demander de ne pas commencer à tourner les pages au hasard, à aller voir à la fin ce qui se passe, à aller voir à la fin ce qui se passe. Ce n’est pas un magazine ni un bouquin de poésie que l’on peut feuilleter. C’est ma vie, ne jouer pas avec. MA vie, pas « inspiré d’une histoire vrai » comme dans les films d’horreur. C’est moi et tout ce qu’il reste de moi.

Et si ça ne te plait pas t’as qu’à pas lire, je m’en fous. Je n’existerais pas, j’aurais pas froid, je ne serais pas triste. Je m’en fous de ne pas exister, t’as pas d’obligation de lire, tu peux aussi bien te barrer.

Pour l’instant je n’ai pas confiance.

Ils me regardent tous en coin. J’ai du sang sur le visage, je ne sais pas si c’est le mien. J’ai eu peur quand ils sont venus me chercher, ou pas peur, quelque chose d’autre mais qui ressemble, un instinct de survie, paniqué, je me suis défendu. Mais je déteste, qu’ils me regardent, fais-les cesser. En d’autre temps, ils n’auraient pas osé. Demain, quand j’aurais plus de force… Je leur ferais peur à nouveau, vraiment peur.

J’y retourne. On me donne un mouchoir pour le sang ; Il vient de mon nez, principalement, mais j’en ai partout. Séché. Ca laisse des traces brunes, sales. Après, ils me laissent partir.

Viens, si on passe le long des quais, j’ai le temps de te raconter. Si ça t’interesse. Et si ce n’est pas le cas, laisse moi sur un banc, marche sans moi. Regarde les arbres et les feuilles et les gens. Mais regarde les vraiment et si tu ne sais pas faire, je vais t’apprendre.

Regarde les un par un. N’essaye pas d’imaginer, d’inventer qui ils sont, ou ils vont. L’imagination humaine n’est qu’une portion des possibilités de l’existence, une planète face à l’univers. Les gens sont comme le chat de Schrodinger, entièrement noirs et entièrement blancs, les deux à la fois. Alors n’invente pas : Regarde. Leurs mains serrées ou ouvertes, les mouvements involontaires de leurs yeux. Chacun a une voix interne qu’il est impossible de faire taire et à fixer l’arrière de leurs têtes leurs nuques, leurs épaules qui se dressent ou s’affaissent, à écouter leurs souffles, on fini par l’entendre.

Moi je les entends. Les voix intérieures, vagues dépourvues de mots rejettant parfois sur le sable des pensées morceaux de verres polis, comme des bonbons. Joie. Peur. L’amour, qui contient tout le reste, qui est la vague elle m^mee. Colère. Violence. Espoir.

Ce n’est pas moi qui l’ai tué, mais j’aurais pu. J’aurais voulu que ce soit moi. Mais ça ne suffit pas, pour me punir.

Tu n’as jamais voulu la mort de personne, toi ?

Moi j’ai eu la rage à m’en mettre à chialer. A en avoir les mains qui tremblent et faire tourner l’arme dans ma t^te, vers moi puis l’extérieur, moi puis l’exterieur. C’est pas la haine envers soi-même qui pousse les gens à se faire du mal ; C’est pour ne pas vous en faire à vous. Imploser plutôt qu’exploser.

Je voulais te raconter mais je n’y arrive pas. J’ai trop saigné du nez, ou c’est le bordel dans ma tête. Je crois que je préfère marcher en silence, un moment, si tu permets. Peut-être même abandonne, rentrer en métro tant qu’en moi-même. Je ne me sens pas très bien.

On a retrouvé le corps dans la cour en bas de mon immeuble, celle avec les poubelles. Il formait un angle étrange, comme si on l’avait jeté d’une fenêtre. Comme celle de ma cuisine, qui donne sur la cour.

Tu ne trouves pas ça trop facile, toi ? Tu penses comme eux, que je suis complètement stupide, que je n’ai rien fait pour le cacher. Ou que c’était le désespoir, je n’ai même pas essayé ?

Tu ne t’intéresses pas plus aux explications que les autres, aux vraies raisons. Tu te fous de la justice, de la réalité. Tu es venu pour le scandale, le frisson, comme si j’étais une musique de faits divers. Tu veux les détails, le sang, tu ne veux pas savoir si jamais c’est gris et froid, seulement moi.

Referme ce bouquin. Je n’ai pas envie de parler ce soir, j’ai trop de colère qui m’éclabousse. Reviens demain, reviens plus tard. Ou ferme les pages, ferme les yeux juste un instant, symboliquement. S’il te plait.

Reviens quand tu voudras bien m’écouter, sans rien attendre et n’ayant qu’à me croire.

-

Je n’étais jamais en colère, avant. Elle s’effaçait avant de voir le jour, elle rebondissait contre mes parois. Ma peau était épaisse, je mangeais n’importe quoi pour remplir mon armure, contre mon ventre mou, rien ne pouvait blesser. Prison de chair inviolable, rien n’entre rien ne sort. Ni l’amour, ni la colère.

Avant. On ne sait pas qu’un jour « maintenant » deviendra « avant ». On a beau toucher l’instant présent du bout des doigts, on a beau le saisir à pleines mains, faire l’amour et la guerre à la mort, on n’y arrive jamais. On brule des secondes, on les regarde mourir. On les dissèque encore longtemps après, on les fait revivre dans nos têtes comme un film recoloré, rouges trop intenses, bleus électriques.

On cherche la cassure. Le moment où tout a basculé. J’aimerais te raconter à quel moment je suis devenue autrement. Mais je n’ai pas encore fouillé, pas assez.

Je me rappelle d’une fois, d’être allé voir un film d’horreur au cinéma. Entre deux attaques de poupée maléfique, j’ai retiré mes mains de mes yeux.

Je disais toujours que je n’avais peur de rien. Je voulais que ce soit vrai.

J’ai cessé d’avoir peur parce que je l’ai décidé. Quand je suis rentré chez moi, je me suis dressée devant lui. J’ai pensé, « Jamais plus » et toute mon existence jusqu’à ce jour est devenue « avant ».

C’était peut-être celui-là, le moment.

Mais je ne l’ai pas tué, ou seulement dans ma tête.

Prenons le métro, cette fois, ou le bus, les sièges arrière de la voiture. Je n’ai pas envie de marcher, je préfère m’asseoir et attendre. Je voudrais m’allonger même, ne pas bouger de mon lit et qu’il se mette en brnale, qu’il me mne là ou il voudra mais que je n’ai pas besoin de soulever ma tête des draps.

Je ne sais pas où l’on va, pardon. Je te fais marcher au hasard avec moi. Je l’ai fait si souvent ces derniers temps. Dans l’après. J’ai erré dans Paris ou Lyon, j’ai erré dans les rues de ton quartuer, ne marcher que pour faire rempart à l’immobilité. Ce qui ne bouge pas meurs, comme si nous étions poursuivis par le froid.

Peut être que tu pourrais t’arrêter un moment. Je ne te force pas, mais ça pourrait être bien. Au chaud ou au frais dans un café, lire en buvant un jus de chaussette ou de soleil. Prendre le temps, tu vois, le temps que tu n’as pas, pour moi.

J’ai besoin de raconter. J’ai l’impression que tu ne me trahiras pas. Après tout, l’un d’entre nous n’existe pas. Mais même. Si tu es encore là peut être que je peux te faire confiance. Je voudrais faire confiance à quelqu’un, sans lui confier ma vie mais seulement quelque chose et pouvoir penser «  cela ne sera pas détruit ».

Oh, reste encore un peu, encore une page ou deux, je vais commencer.

Je suis née à l’époque ou il y avait encore des hivers. Dans les années 90 ou il ne s’est pas passé grand-chose, entre la chute du mur de Berlin et l’appartition d’Internet. Un moment calme et coloré, rempli de choses qui paraitrient belles et futiles la décennie suivante. Tamagochis et sweat-shirt Tortues Ninjas, avant le Kosovo et l’Irak, avant le Bataclan Charlie Hebdo Nice Manchester Barcelone Londres Boston Orlando et j’en passe, le monde d’avant le 11 septembre, quand nous portions les derniers pantalons de velours cotelés, avant les tailles basses et John Gallionno chez Dior. Notre avant à nous, ni mieux ni pire, seulement différent.

Je suis née là, dans un entre-deux, quelque part entre Paris et nulle part, entre le bonheur et l’horreur.

Est-ce que je t’ennuie ? C’est étrange à raconter, une vie. Vingt-cinq années, un quart de siècle à raconter et pourquoi ? Pour en venir au dernier moment, à hier soir à peine ou le jour d’avant, à ce qu’ils veulent m’etendre dire, raconter.

Ils veulent du saignant, eux. Mais pas toi, pas toi n’est ce oas ? Toi ça te va de m’écouter parler de cerfs-volants géants, de l’orage de 1999, donner des dates et demander et toi, tu étais ou, tu étais là ? Premier baiser, première cuite, je pourrais te raconter l’histoire de tout le monde, de personne, de n’importe qui.

Eviter le sujet encore et encore, à la fin tu ne saurais même plus comment tu t’es retrouvé là, ton café serait froid ou la puple de ton jus d’orange deposée entièrement au fond de ton verre.

Je pourrais te parler d’amour.

Je pourrais me taire  un moment. Parfois j’aimerais que les mots s’écoulent de moi sans que je n’ai à ouvrir la boucher. Prends mes mains, touche moi. Tu peux me ressentur sans me forcer à parler. Est-ce que tu ne sens pas, mon poids dans tes mains, ma chaleur contre ton cœur, ne me laisse pas au fond de ton sac, seul sur la table de nuit s’il te plait

Réchauffe moi à ta peau, protège moi. Je pourrais tout te réveler jusqu’à ton propre cœur, je pourrais te comprendre mais seulement si tu me tient tout près.

Vois-tu, c’est le commencement de l’amour que nous vivons toi et moi. Mes prochains mots, je les murmure à ton oreille. Est secret tout ce que je ne dirais qu’à toi, même si je ne fais que parler de l’enfance que l’on m’a vu vivre, mon regard sur tout cela, je ne le dis qu’à toi.

Finis ton verre, partons ailleurs. Un autre jour, une autre histoire et toujours la même.

La mienne.

Il est arrivéc chez moi comme un mauvais rêve, ceux dont on se réveille fébrile et lourd, incapable de distinguer la réalité du cauchemar. Il a sonné a la porte et comment cela aurait-il pu être lui ? Dans ce monde de digicode et de protection, lissé et propre, ce monde auquel on se raccroche pour se sentir en sécurité et il était à la porte comme un hasard tragique, une plaisanterie de mauvais gout.

Regarde-moi, je suis pathétique. Je fais des phrases, j’essaye d’encadrer ma réalité avec des mots complexes. Je voudrais tout te dire pourtant, tout de suite et clairement ; Mais ça ne vient pas. C’est comme s’il y avait un voile par-dessus, un brouillard et c’est pour ça qu’ils ne me croient pas.

Même moi je ne me crois pas

Je voudrais m’enfuir, parfois. Prendre un RER pour nulle part, aller le plus loin possible. Le jeu, c’est de compter au bout de combien de temps est ce que queqlu’un s’en rends compte.

Le jeu des laissés pour compter, des combien tu m’aimes. Les jeu des gosses qui continuent à chercher des traces d’affection dans les coups qu’ils ont reçus.

Le jeu ou tu ne gagnes que lorsque tu cesses de jouer.

Mais maintenant je ne peux plus m’enfuir : Après des années à vagabonder dans ma tête, la réalité est venue fermer la porte. Je ne veux pas quitter le territoire, il va y avoir un procès. Pour savoir si j’avais des raisons de le tuer. Alors que je ne l’ai même pas fait.

Alors si tu me surprends à divaguer sur les cerfs-volants ou l’amour, si je t’embrouille avec des phrases métaphoriques… Donne-moi une autre chance. La réalité est moche, j’essaye seulement de m’en soustraire un moment.

Rentrons. Cette histoire, elle n’est pas facile et j’ai besoin que tu l’écoutes vraiment, les deux yeux sur la pages, les deux oreilles branchées sur ma voix. Mais avant de plonger dedans, on pourra aller ailleurs.

Assieds-toi devant les trains, monte dans l’un. Laisse toi mener sans but, traverse les paysages. Regarde les par la vitre, la vitesse que font les couleurs ensembles.

Enfant, je pensais que le mot dépaysé.e ? se disait et s’écrivait «  dépaysagé.e »

Laisse tes jambes pendre dans le vide, regarde le t’attirer. Il est trouble comme l’air brulant derrière les réacteurs des avions. Il te donne la tête qui tourne.

J’ai pensé au vide tellement de fois. L’espace entre les corps, entre les choix, entre les peurs. L’entre-deux. Le poids qu’a le vide dans le ventre ou le cœur, sa façon de grignoter les bords.

Est-ce que tu te sens vide, parfois ? Est-ce que tu te sens seul.e ?

Est-ce que tu ne voudrais pas que quelqu’un, mais d’une faon si précise qu’aucune autre ne pourrait te convenir ? QU’on te touche de cette façon ? Qu’on te serre à te donner du mal à respirer. Qu’on te fasse l’amour et qu’on te fasse pleurer. Sombrer. Comme si on avait la main serrée autour de ton cœur.

Et moi je pourrais, ma main autour de ton cœur et le poids du mien dans la paume de la tienne.

Je me nourris de toi et tu te nourris de moi.

Je ne suis plus seul non plus.

J’existe, tu sais. J’existe aussi fort que toi.

Pardon. J’ai le souffle coupé. Tout sort de moi parfois comme un torrent infini qui cesse d’un seul coup, et moi je n’arrive plus à respirer. Je ne voulais pas te brusquer, te faire du mal mais je voulais tellement fort que tu me ressentes, que tu me crois.

J’existe. JE suis là. Je suis vraiment là. Je ne suis pas une rubrique de faits divers, je suis une réalité presque sans rebondissement. Je ne disparais pas lorsque tu me connais, je reste là. Je me m’arrête pas, il y a toujours des pages et tu peux toujours revenir.

Tu peux me laisser sur un banc au détour de n’importe quelle phrase.

Mais je préfererais encore que tu me tiennes, que tu me gardes serré sur ton cœur pour ne pas que j’ai froid, et sous la couverture la nuit, cette nuit, vraiment.

Si tu fais ce que je te dis, tu ne seras plus jamais seul.

-

Lorsque j’avais quinze ans, je suis tombée amoureuse. C’était il y a dix ans. Une décennie d’éternelle damnation.

J’ai mis tout ce que j’avais, corps et cœur et âme dans une relation fantôme, frustrante, ou il ne se passe presque jamais rien. Mon cœur débordait en permanence, d’un amour épais, liquide, laissant des traces moites et corrosives partout. J’étais une perpetuelle innondation de souffrance.

Aimer. Etre aimé.

Ne pas l’être.

Tout a toujours tourné autour de ça dans ma vie. Autout de l’amour et de son absence. Le cherhcer, le trouver, le garder.

Le donner, apprendre à le recevoir tant qu’à le mériter.

Un jour, le laisser partir.

Après l’amoru, il y avait la jalousie. Avec la jalousie venait la vengeance.

RE

VEN

GE

Douce-amère fatale et violente, froide mais si relevée qu’elle brule les lèvres. J’ai eu faim de vengeance, comme un feu qui remplit le ventre. Les cigarettes s’allumainet juste à effleurer mes lèvres, mes yeux débordaient d’alcool vert acid. Dragon de feu et de sang.

Une vengeance, ça se prépare, ça se cultive. Comme une plante, un tas de rose et de ron_ces, enroulées autour des cuisses et des hanches ? On peur tuer avec un regard, un peu provoquer une peur telle que l’autre ne pourra que courir se cacher, s’enfuir.

Je voulais être implacable.

Mes rêves de vengeance m’ont tenus éveillée la nuit, à murmurer leurs noms, à vouloir collectionner leurs cris. Collecter l’âme dans le dernier souffle et l’envoyer se faire foutre, une petite cage dorée plongée dans un fleuve de lave.

Je te fais peur ?

Tant mieux.

Quand je fais trainer mes doigts sur le mur, ça laisse des traces ensanglantées.

Eccoute moi bien. J’ai du sang sur les mains. Le mien, celui d’autres. Pas le sien. Je ne l’ai pas tué.

Tu es encore capable de me croire ? Moi je crois devenir folle, je le serais surement avant la fin.

Je ne voulais pas te faire peur, tu sais. C’est seulement de la colère qui ne s’efface jamais et parfois elle explose autour de moi, crépitement d’étoiles noires.

Je disais que je n’avais peur de rien, mais il y a une chose qui m’effrait, c’est de perdre le confort. De faire du mal aux personnes autour de moi.

De te faire du mal à toi.

Je te parle, je te parle, je me dis que peut être, je suis en train de t’écrire une lettre d’amour gigantesque et bordélique.

Si je mourrais, est-ce que tu relirais tous mes mots pour entendre ma voix ?

S’ils m’enferment, s’ils me tuent comme ils disent que je l’ai tué. Si je disparais, si tu tournes une page et qu’il n’y a plus rien, un grand espace blanc et vide sur lequel tu ne peux même pas écrire, si en tournant cette page tu ne me trouves plus, qu’est ce que tu ferras ?

Qu’est ce que ça te fera ?

Est-ce que ça provquera un vide identique en toi ?

 

 

 

 

 

Si ça te met en colère

Tu peux déchirer la page

Faire un trou en son centre

Noircir les marges

 

 

 

 

 

 

Nil

 

Je ne partirais pas

Je te promet, je resterais avec toi.

Couche toi dans l’herbe, sur le sol de ta chambre, couche toi par terre pour ressentir la façon différente qu’à ton cœur de battre. Caresse le sol, cambre et tends ton dos. L’univers en toi est un infini comme l’univers qui t’entoure. Ils se confondent.

Tu fais partie de la matière.

Maintenant, écoute : Je vais raconter.

Il avait les yeux bleus. Dix ans après, un nouvel amour pour terminer le premier. Ils ont toujours les yeux bleus, et des sourires dorés pour aller avec. Crooked Smile de pirate, nez de qui s’est mangé le trottoir gamin, cheveux couleur de sable mouillé. La peau pâle et ensoleillée, une œuvre d’art en mouvement, brutalement vivant.

Et moi à côté, les cheveux dans la figure, très occupée à essayer de disparaitre derrière mes masques qu’il arrachait. Pétales de chair se racornissant au contact du sol.

Chair nue et à vif, un fruit pelé ruisselant de sa propre essence.

Soi même, c’est quoi ? Qui, ou ? A l’intérieur ? Une vérité ? Il y a tellement de soi-même différents, j’ai du mal à y croire. Quand on est seul, pourquoi ce serait plus vrai ?

J’ai peur que l’on m’arrache tout mes masques et que brusquement, il ne se trouve plus rien. Comme si l’on avait cherché le cœur d’un oignon. Les couches succesives, c’est l’oignon. Il n’y a rien derrière.

Peut être sommes nous plus proches des oignons que nous nous plaisons à le penser.

Je pense à des oignons et j’ai automatiquement les yeux qui pleurent. Ou peut être que c’est parce que je pense au vide à l’intérieur.

Le vide. Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi on a si peur du vide ? Je pensais que c’était la peur de la chute, l’instinct de conversation, mais il se trouve que, pas exactement.

On a peur du vide parce qu’il nous attire.

Alors à ta place, je me méfierais de ceux qui n’ont pas peur du vide ; c’est ceux qui n’ont pas peur de la mort. A ta place, je me méfierais de moi.

Je te l’ai dit : Je n’ai peur de rien.

-

Tu as déjà aimé ? Tu as déjà été amoureux.se ? Quel est son nom ? Dis le, murmure le la bouche contre les pages. Je l’entendrais, je l’écrirais dans ma tête. Je l’ajouterais à la liste de ceux qui ont été aimés. Parfois, je murmure tout ces noms à la nuit, pour renommer les étoiles. Chacun devrait nommer les étoiles à sa guise. Et si l’on te dit que c’est déjà fait, nomme les cailloux colorés au fond de l’eau, nomme les œufs d’oiseaux et les brins d’herbe.

J’aime aimer. C’est une plaie. Est-ce que l’on trouve la vie morne et trops douce pour s’infliger des peines commes ça ? Trop froide, on a besoin de l’asperger de sang brulant ?

L’amour. Le rose, du sang édulcoré, refroidi pour le rendre moins agressif. Passion, Jalousie, Vengeance. Meurtre.

Mais ce n’est pas son crops à lui qu’on a retrouvé dans la cour de mon immeuble.

Je ne l’aurais pas tué, lui.

J’ai déjà eu envie de lui faire du mal. Passion. Vengeance. Mais pas de le tuer. Et le corps en bas, c’était quelqu’un que je n’aimais pas. Est-ce que l’on irait tuer quelqu’un que l’on aime pas ?

Si la haine et l’amour sont assez proches pour que l’on passe de l’un à l’autre en un instant.

J’ai mal au cœur. Tu ne le sens pas ? La façon irrégulière dont il bat, sous tes paumes. J’ai le cœur qui m’épuise à aimer comme il bat, pas droit.

J’aime ceux qui m’ignorent. Je méprise ceux qui m’approchent. Je veux seulement ressentir et écrire, comme un alchimiste tournant le plomb en or. Des mots avec du sang de sentiment.

«  Tout autour ils sont les chasseurs

Nous, nous sommes les renards

Et nous fuyons »

Parfois, j’ai un goût amer dans la bouche, je me dis que l’amour est mort, qu’il n’en existe plus que des souvenirs, des photos encore pures mais glaciales, édulcorées. L’amour est plus loin qu’hier, il est jadis. En sécurité loin de la détresse du monde, loin des salissures.

Mais il est là, bien vivant sous les décombres. Affamé mais incapable de mourir.

Nos carapaces ne sont que des excuses pour les failles que nous sertissons comme des pierres précieuses. On n’est jamais plus fort que le point le plus faible de nos armures alors moi,

Je ne serais jamais plus fort.e que toi.

J’ai changé, tellement changé mais il y a des choses auxquelles je n’ai pas pu toucher, comme lui. Mon amoureux au sourire de corsaire et aux yeux bleus, celui qui semblait trop réel et qui essayait de m’attirer avec lui dans un monde aux couleurs infinies.

Je suis devenue dure. Une paroi plus épaisse pour protéger le silence dans mes côtes. Je voulais être une machine de guerre.

Mais je ne sais pas qui je voulais protéger, lui ou toi ou moi. On apprend à soigner parce que l’on a un malade dans la tête. On apprend à se battre parce que l’on a une victime à défendre dans le ventre.

Trop souvent, c’est un nous-même enfant pour lequel on ne peut plus rien.

Mais toi, je pourrais te protéger. Toi, je pourrais me tenir à tes côtés, bouclier contre le monde. Tu serais la faiblesse de mon armure, accroché à mes chevilles talon d’Achille, diamant serti au centre de ma carapace.

Un diamant que rien ne vient briser sauf un autre diamant, un nouvel amour.

A chaque échec, un nouveau dégout qui grandit. Je n’aimerais plus jamais, je n’aurai plus jamais confiance.

Je me demande si on aime vraiment les gens. S’il y a vraiment des trucs inexplicables – ou encore aujourd’hui inexpliqués- quant à l’amour et au cœur et aux courants électriques qui feraient le sens de tout.

On peut expliquer Dieu et l’univers, on peut expliquer l’amour. Reproduction, instinct de conservation, hormones. Même notre pulsion de mort qui nous pousse à aller vers des personnes nocives.

Alors si on peut expliquer l’amour, si on peut le réduire en équations, le découper en petits tas de cellules, d’hormones et de logique, est ce qu’il existe réellement ?

Ou est-ce que tout ça n’est qu’un mauvais jeu, un hasard ou l’on ne fait qu’user et abuser les autres ? Ou ils ne sont que des réponses aux questions que nous sommes ?

Est-ce que je l’aimais, ou est-ce que j’aimais seulement avoir la tête qui tourne ? Et mon premier amour, auprès de laquelle je suis restée si longtemps sans rien dire, est ce que ce que j’aimais c’était seulement être la personne qui reste, comme une héroïne tragique ?

Et toi qui m’écoute, est ce que je ne fais pas que t’utiliser pour ne pas être seul.e, pour ne pas devenir folle ?

Je ne voulais pas devenir folle, j’avais peur de toucher la paroi, de la sentir fragile, prête à éclater comme une bulle de chewing-gum ou voler en éclats comme des vitres en sucre. Je ne voulais pas glisser longtemps sur la pensée, passer la frontière et me réveiller pour me rendre compte que cela faisant des mois que j’étais cinglée.

Je voulais avoir du sang sur les mains mais j’avais peur de ne pouvoir jamais l’enlever de sous mes ongles.

Est-ce que tu penses que je suis folle ? Est-ce que tu penses que je l’ai tué ? Rien que d’y penser j’ai mal au ventre, j’ai envie de pleurer, de m’allonger et de mourir. Ne surtout pas attendre qu’ils m’enferment, mourir tout de suite, que ça s’arrête. Tout plutôt que de devoir me défendre, tout plutôt qu’être une fois de plus confrontée à une société ou les victimes sont coupables, où il faudrait que je prouve quelque chose que je ne peux pas prouver, à peine expliquer, ou ma parole face à l’agresseur n’aurait aucune valeur, tout persuadés qu’ils sont qu’il est « si facilement de mentir ».

Il y a eu des moments où j’ai désiré être un homme. Mais je n’aurais pas aimé naitre un homme. J’ai été trop longtemps la victime pour désirer me réincarner en temps qu’oppresseur.

Peut-être que je préfère être la victime, un meilleur rôle ou l’on peut tout se permettre. Face à ceux qui gaspillèrent leurs forces à petits coups misérables, j’ai encore toute ma haine intacte. Vengeance. Vengeance. Vengeance. VENGEANCE.

Je vais te murmurer un secret que tu ne répèteras pas à la police :

Je me suis vengé.

-

J’ai commencé à fumer après l’amour, ses cigarettes à lui, mon second amoureux, celui aux yeux bleus.

((J’ai envie de pleurer, j’ai envie de vomir j’ai envie de crier et de dormir, j’ai l’impression que la misère du monde repose sur mes épaules et je ne peux plus le supporter, je voudrais qu’on m’emmène loin, emmène-moi toi, je t’en prie emmène-moi, je ne supporte plus rien, le temps tiède et les gens lents et mous comme lui, le mal qui part quand j’expire mais revient à chaque inspiration, la haine, la peur, la solitude, je n’en peux plus, je n’en peux plus.

Je ne veux plus qu’on m’aime, qu’on me touche qu’on me parle, je n’y crois plus et je voudrais mourir, je te parle encore et encore pour ne pas essayer, pour ne pas partir.

Je voudrais une irrémédiable catastrophe et me battre pour survivre. Je voudrais un sens.))

Une bouffée puis deux, une demie-cigarette puis une entière avant comme après l’amour, seule dans ma chambre quand tout allait mal, pour me calmer. Plus efficace que les larmes, guère plus dangereux. Le bout rougeoyant ne m’a jamais attiré.

Avant de me venger, j’en ai fumé six. J’ai arrêté quand me yeux se sont remplis de larmes d’avoir trop toussé, quand j’ai eu tellement envie de vomir que j’ai eu envie d’abandonner.

J’ai voulu qu’il meurt, je n’ai pas voulu le tuer.

J’ai voulu le tuer, je n’ai pas voulu qu’il meure.

J’étais orpheline de père bien avant sa mort.

-

Ça m’épouvante de dire des choses pareilles. Ça n’est pas vraiment de la peur, peur de quoi ? C’est plutôt un frisson des pieds à la tête, un bruit sourd, si dérangeant qu’il donne envie de pleurer, de vomir, de devenir hystérique.

Il y a des choses affreuses qui font comme des plaies béantes, dont on pourrait voir sortir des insectes, du sang noir, le mal absolu. Des choses affreuses et incontrôlables que l’on cache en soi, que l’on prive de lumière mais que l’on ne peut pas tuer. Petit à petit, les ongles et les dents sur les parois de chair flétrie, elles nous grignotent. Toute la colère, la jalousie et la haine, la tristesse et le mépris, tout coule le long des parois comme de la mélasse, du réglisse noir et chaud. Ces choses affreuses s’en nourrissent jusqu’à avoir la force de sortir de leurs cages. Remonter le long des veines. Entrer dans le cerveau, faire briller les yeux d’une lumière nouvelle. Prendre le pouvoir.

On a beau apprendre le contrôle,

Et hurler

Pour vider son cœur de toutes cette rage

Et pleurer

Pour assécher le monstre ou le noyer

Un jour on perd et moi j’ai perdu

On perd et on change, on met de l’eau dans son vin, de l’encre sous sa peau, on cesse d’être pur et limpide, on devient trouble et opaque. On se réveille avec des désirs de vengeance, de retourner l’arme contre toi après coup.

Comme si le tuer puis mourir

Etait ma destinée

Comme si

Je ne pouvais être que la victime.

Je me réveille la nuit pour répéter :

MON PERE DOIT MOURIR, JE DOIS LE TUER & devant la cour, bien incapable d’expliquer ce qui me semble évident, me terrant dans mon silence, l’esprit lové contre la bête repue, ne faisant plus q’un.

Les enfants

Aiment

Leurs parents

Inconditionnellement

Mais ça n’est pas toujours

Réciproque.

& moi je suis obsédée par l’amour que je n’ai pas eu.

Et celui que je ressens toujours pour mon père, cet amour fillial que je ne supporte pas d’éprouver, je l’ai transformé en haine, pour qu’il soit moins lourd

Qu’il ne me tue pas.

Mais c’est toujours une arme. Je n’ai fait que la retourner, tenir le côté tranchant éloigné de me peau, ce qui ne me tue pas tuera quelque chose d’autre, quelqu’un d’autre.

Je ne l’ai pas tué. Pas vraiment.

Maintenant j’aimerais aller dormir. J’ai mal au cœur, je ne veux pas être seule. Je me sens faible, comme si j’allais sombrer dans le blanc, vision et respiration bouchée. Je n’ai pas envie de parler, seulement d’être tenue serrée, protégée. S’il te plait, je déteste avoir besoin des gens mais j’ai besoin de toi, reste avec moi, ne ferme pas la page, ne cesse pas de lire, ne me fais pas disparaitre. Pas maintenant c’est trop tard, j’ai ouvert les vannes et les veines, si tu pars je meurs et je ne veux pas mourir, JE NE VEUX PAS MOURIR.

Reste avec moi le temps que tous mes mots sortent, ne m’abandonne pas à la bête, au carnage qui règne en moi…

N’abandonne pas.

-

Est-ce que toi, tu sais qui tu es ?

Réfléchis-y. Répons dix fois, repousse les neuf premières réponses et peut être que tu commenceras à comprendre.

Une femme               & une

Personne & un homme

& jeune                           absente                         présente

Ici & là &                                                     &

              Conquérante                                     maladroit      &

Une personne aimante

Une personne aimée

Mon amour

Il est tombé Il a sauté On l’a poussé je l’ai poussé

Tout ce que je sais c’est combien sa mort me soulage, combien de soupirs quittent mes poumons et le vide s’installe à la place.

J’ai fait des cauchemars. Je n’arrive pas à le dire correctement, je pense à un personnage d’Amélie Nothomb qui, enceinte, se réveille à cause des coups de pieds du bébé, réfléchit, et tue son mari.

Mon père n’est pas mort parce que j’ai fait des cauchemars. Mais j’ai fait des cauchemars jusqu’à qu’il en meurt et maintenant, je crois que je n’en ferais plus.

Et lui non plus.

Je ne me réveillerais pas en larmes. J’étais endormie sachant que je l’étais, sachant que ce n’était pas vrai mais incapable de m’échapper. Et quand j’ouvrais les yeux, je n’avais aucune expression, écrasé.e contre le matelas avec une vague envie de vomir.

Pas de panique, pas de dégout. De la honte, par contre. Une vague peur que ça recommence et la même honte qu’un gamin qui a mouillé ses draps. Avoir fait quelque chose de mal mais d’incontrôlable alors haït ce qu’on est, haïr son ombre et son être, qui a fait naitre ça.

Je me rappelle la voix de mon père. Il me manque mais elle me fait peur. Je l’entends dans mes cauchemars, je la reconnais qui dit mon prénom. Il m’a trouvé. Il pourrait être gentil mais je me bats alors il devient méchant.

Je ne peux jamais me défendre, les portes de sorties ont été condamnées. Le téléphone ne marche pas, les couloirs et les rues sont vides. Personne ne parle ma langue. Même mon corps me lâche. Dans mes cauchemars, je n’arrive pas à bouger.

Les bras le long du corps et les jambes qui s’emmêlent. Comme si je ne voulais pas vraiment me défendre.

L’éternelle culpabilité des victimes que la croyance en un monde juste rend toujours fautives.

Tu crois en un monde juste, toi ? Tu crois que quelque part, j’avais mérité ça ? Les cauchemars et leur essence, ce qui les a mis sur les rails.

Jetez-moi aux enfers oh

Laissez-moi ivre, le cœur aux dents. Je ne suis qu’un masque de chair qui chaque nuit rêve

De te faire l’amour jusqu’à te faire pleurer

Jusqu’à te faire craindre l’infini dans tes paumes

Je suis l’essence de l’existence

Je suis

Bourré.e je me suis

Gourré.e

Je ne vais plus pleurer je vais

Vivre ivre je vais

T’aimer

Je vais t’aimer et je vais te faire aimer

Ça

Moi et mon cœur salissant

Moi et ma folie qui noie

Moi neuve à chaque jour naissant

Moi terrifiée d’amour pour toi

Ma langue est lourde, je suis la cachette de milliers de secrets. On a murmuré contre mes os caisse de résonnances. Les secrets comme autant de clefs crochetées, des rythmes balançant, j’ai la tête qui valse au bruit du métal s’entrechoquant.

Les points d’interrogation sont des serrures quand les réponses consistent à détruires les portes.

Sors de tes gonds

La porte est en papier

Tu es libre

De vivre ivre.

 

Plus je remplis mon corps plus je vide ma tête

Quand tout est parti comme si on avait éteint les lumières, il ne reste que toi

Il ne reste que toi

Il ne reste que toi

Est-ce que ça te fait peur

Est-ce que ce n’est pas ce que tu voulais ?

Il ne reste que toi, ton fantôme, ton corps comme un océan sous la lune, chair blanche, la dévorer à m’en rendre malade

Je suis intoxiqué.e de toi.

Alcool et cigarettes comme une ado une

Petite fille inexperimentée

Face aux premières drogues comme si la drogue c’était autre chose que toi

TOI

Toi toi toi sans un nom qui serait trop vrai. Toi mon immensité toi toi toi je voudrais l’écrire dans mes paumes et les serrer autour de tes hanches, toi qui voulais être aimé, je suis là je ne vois que toi,

R E G A R D E  M O I

reste avec moi

 

Je suis ivre de mes rêves de toi

Recroquevillé à ma fenêtre avec une cigarette et je te jette mes sentiments au visage comme des bombes pour qu’elles me tuent pour que mon sang fasse des roses sur la neige, des feux d’artifices

Il n’y a pas d’autre vérité, il n’y en aura jamais d’autre, le monde n’a jamais existé que pour ce moment, que pour que tu sois adoré, que je te regarde

Pour que nous soyons détruits

Pour la musique de nos cœurs de verre se brisant.

Je ne suis plus femme ni fille ni sœur je suis dépouillée

L’alcool lave les plaies, il laisse un monde stérile et les mauvaises herbes qui subsistent sont celles nées de nous, partageant notre code génétique. La folie intrinsèqye.

Il faudrait m’éradiquer moi

Mais j’ignore si je te laisserais vivre. Je risque de t’emporter

Je veux tant t’apporter

Amour à mort, j’ai décidé.

 

Je me réveille avec quelque chose qui ressemble à une gueule de bois. Je me rappelle… Avant de boire j’avais quelque chose à dire. Tout ça, j’ai bien quelque chose à raconter.

Si c’est quelque chose qui ne sort pas quand je suis bourré.e, alors la vérité est ailleurs.

Heureusement.

Heureusement que l’ultime vérité est l’amour et pas la peur, la haine, la mort. Heureusement que tout n’est pas pourri et noir comme ils cherchenrt à le faire croire, les fatalistes en bande, les désagréables qui s’écoutent, ruissellent autour de ceux qui marchent, qui s’accrochent à nos chevilles pour repeter que tout a pourri, le monde, les autres, les jeunes, que nous courrons à notre perte.

Moi je courre vers toi. Tu me perdras peut être. Mais comme Antigone, fille de parricide, victime sublime, je suis de ceux qui aiment et non de ceux qui haîssent.

Tu sais, ils ne me retienent pas. Je pourrais partir. Ils chercheraient loin, s’imagineraient que j’ai pris l’avion vers quelque jungle dans laquelle disparaitre alors que je serrais dans un bus de Rennes, dans une ville semblable à celle de Belle.

Est-ce qu’ils m’attraperaient ? Mettrait mon visage cerné en couverture du 20min, puis en page 3 et finalement en entrefilet ? Montant et descendant au fur et à mesure de découvertes et d’aveux.

Ma mère disait toujours que si elle se retrouvait en prison un jour, elle se suiciderait, incapable de supporter l’enfermement. Je ne pouvais pas laisser ça arriver, tu comprends ?

Je ne dis pas que c’est ma mère qui a tué mon père. Je dis seulement qu’elle aurait pu, qu’elle aurait peut être voulu et même, qu’elle aurait peut être du.

Pardonner, se venger. Se venger, pardonner. Ne rien faire, disparaitre et attendre, caché, que la vie s’en charge. Espérer un accident, trembler de rage à voir la justice pourrir sur tous les fronts. Voir mon père accumuler ses millions, quand je donne aux SDF du coin mes repas McDo gratuits malgré, voir parce qu’on me l’interdit. Ça apprend la vie ils disent, de trimer pour payer ses études. Ça apprend la vie, quelle vie ? Pas celle que mène mon père.

 

Quoi alors ? Une vie honnête ? N’importe quoi.

Tu écrases ou on t’écrases. Et parfois, il y a l’amour, le sublime. Parfois, tu ne touches plus rien pour un moment, tu flottes au dessus du monde, ça te laisse le temps de te réinventer.

A ceux que j’aime et qui m’aiment : Nous ne connaitrons l’un de l’autre que des versions de nous-même. Le cœur nourrit tous nos visages, aucun n’est plus réel que tous les autres. Moi est la somme de tous mes moi, la somme des visages que Y, M et B voient. Des petits tas d’amour mis bout à bout.

Surtout, ne pas faire l’erreur commune de laisse ceux qui nous haïssent nous définir. Surtout pas.

Victime Collatérale de la passion de mes parents / Gamine surdouée dans une école de campagne / Le ventre de ma mère, les coups de pieds de mon père – si c’est vrai mais pourquoi serait-ce faux ?/ Ne pas rendre les coups mais ne pas lâcher prise.

Je suis une personne à obsessions, à pulsions. Manichéenne mal nuancée ? Noir, blanc. Les roses, les serpents. Les anges déchus.

Les mensonges.

En entendre si souvent que la vérité ne devient plus qu’un concept, une version comme une autre. Qu’est ce que ça change ? Nous ne sommes que des illusions, des réactions métaphysiques à la chaine. Qu’est ce que ça change ?

La vérité est trop sombre, parfois. La vérité se cache, s’enferme et fait sa cage dans nos côtes. La vérité ne veut plus jamais sortir. Elle sait se faire oublier.

Raconte moi la tienne. L’une des tiennes. Une version de toi, celle qui n’est qu’à moi. Raconte l’histoire que tu as besoin que j’entende. Je suis là, j’attends. J’écouterais.

Tes mots, tes maux, tes mensonges, tes secrets, les centaines de pages blanches qui te composent encore… J’écouterais tout.

De toi, j’écouterais tout, je prendrais tout ce que tu me donneras. J’ouvrirais mes draps, je te ferais une place près de moi, je t’attendrais jour et nuit, j’attendrais que tu ais besoin de moi, j’attendrais le temps qu’il faudra

Mais si tu ne viens jamais

Même si tu ne viens jamais

Et que le désespoir dans lequel je flotte essaye de me noyer de rentrer dans ma bouche et mon nez, si je ne veux plus agiter les mains pour ne pas sombrer, si tu es incapable de voir, capable de voir mais incapable d’agir, capable d’agir mais que cela n’y fait rien…

Si je me noie dans mon malheur, ce sera tant pis, tant mieux. Il n’y aura ni faute ni raison, ni amour ni pardon. Ce sera comme la dernière page, qui n’est jamais tenue à distance que par la vitesse du désir. Ce sera la fin, une des centaines de fins possibles. Une fin qui ne s’écrit que parce que tu lis.

Ne va pas voir. Tu devais me faire confiance, tu dois continuer, et corner les pages pour revenir ici et pas ailleurs. Attends la fin quand elle viendra ; elle viendra. Elle serra tienne, mienne et notre. Elle nous serra unique, elle sera telle que tu l’auras écrite.

Et si tu ne l’avais pas compris, maintenant que tu sais j’espère que tu n’as pas peur ; Passé, présent, futur. Mon histoire est Entre tes Mains.

 

Je ne suis pas pathétique, je suis amoureux. Dramatique, le ventre dur d’illusions. Ailleurs. Pas heureux, habité. Quand on aime, on ne dort plus, on ne mange plus. Quand on aime, on ne peut plus mourir.

Dix ans que je suis invincible. Pour cette seule raison là, il faut aimer. Il n’y a alors plus qu’un seul combat, qu’une seule personne dangereuse. Et si l’on veut ne plus craindre, ne plus ressentir, on tue cet amour. On tue cette personne et on la regarde mourir.

Mais ce n’est pas pour que je devienne invincible que mon père est mort.

Ce n’est pas comme ça que ça se passe. Les causes ont des effets que l’on ne prévoit que lorsqu’il est impossible de les arrêter. Voir le futur et ne pas pouvoir, ne pas savoir comment le changer. Nous sommes des Cassandres en puissance.

Regarde-moi. Je recommence. J’aligne mes concepts comme des remparts, je me cache derrière les mots. Parfois, souvent, ce n’est pas que l’on veut mentir, c’est que la vérité s’est dissimulée toute seule, s’est protégée et quand on essaye de la déloger, elle nous endort et nous fait oublier.

J’écris seulement pour moins pleurer, seul entre mes quatre murs. Pour occuper mes doigts et ma tête avec, pour m’épuiser, ne plus penser.

Ne plus penser à mourir.

Ne plus avoir le temps, la force ;

Pour survivre à moi-même.

J’écris pour la même raison que j’aime, au fond. Mais enfermé dans mes lignes parce que le monde est dangereux, je n’aime plus.

Je ne vis plus.

-

Je voudrais qu’on m’offre des roses, sans raisons. Et des mots que je n’attends pas, qui me saisirait avant que je n’ai eu le temps de les désirer, de les attendre comme un dû.

Je voudrais faire l’amour à un inconnu et après, lorsqu’il ne le serait plus, l’entendre rire, le front et les temps en sueur, bras tremblants sans force, les mains sur mon ventre, corps lourd tombant à mes côtés et sa main tout de suite qui cherche la mienne.

Je voudrais ne pas dormir, seul.e lorsqu’il y a des orages. Je voudrais cuisiner pour deux, ou trois ou autre.

Je voulais fonder la famille parfaite que je n’avais pas eu et je le veux toujours. Mais on ne peut pas faire des enfants pour réparer sa propre enfance. Ca ne marche jamais. On écrase ses gamins, on leur fait du mal à leur faire porter le poids de notre malheur passé. Et ça me terrifie. J’en veux, des gamins, moi. Mais si je leur fais du mal, j’en mourrais.

On va tous mourir à un moment. Autant mourir pour quelque chose.

Et aimer, avant. Laisser une trace, ne serais-ce que celle de nos doigts sur les hanches de celleux que nous avons aimés.

\- - - -

Est-ce que la dépression, c’est le corps qui s’endort d’épuisement de trop penser. Parce que je sombre. Je dors des jours. Comme une maladie. Pas la force de sourire, de parler. Quand je le fais, je tire sur des énergies fossiles et il finira par ne plus y en avoir. Un jour sans crier gare, comme on éteint une lumière, entièr.e ici la minute d’avant, je m’effondrerais. A bout de force d’avoir aimé.

Je ne voudrais pas avoir un cœur de pierre, je préfère vivre et ressentir et mourir. Ressentir, et me dire que l’énergie finira par sortir, briser une ou deux côtes s’il faut mais flotter devant moi, fumée bleues tremblantes et alors…

Alors je n’en sais rien.

Je veux me noyer dans mes draps. Je veux irradier mais dans le noir, je peux croire qu’il y a un chemin quelque part. la vraie peur c’est d’illuminer le monde et de le trouver vide.

Attendre après toi mais ne jamais te voir attendre après moi

Bruler de lumière en plein jour

Mépuiser et épuiser les autres

N’avoir aucun sens et être abandonné.e

Me bouffer moi-même

Ne jamais me comprendre

Que tout l’alcool du monde ne puisse ni me tuer ni me rendre ivre.

J’ai pas peur. J’ai pas peur. J’ai pas peur. J’ai pas peur des autres ; j’ai pas peur du noir. J’ai pas peur de demain ni d’hier. Pas de la peur, pas de la mort.

J’ai pas peur de moi. Je suis seulement désolé.e d’être enfermé.e là. A regarder le labyrinthe de verrous, à ne plus entendre que ma propre voix. Défais les chaines, brise les, brise les ! Mais mes doigts n’obéissent pas ou plus, je préfère retourner dormir et bouffer des cookies. J’ai pas le courage nécessaire pour me retrouver face à des verrous que je serrais incapable de faire sauter.

Pour ne pas perdre il suffit de ne pas jouer. Alors pour ne pas mourir, tu te doutes bien de la marche à suivre…

Hey. Ca va aller, malgré tout. Toi et moi ; on est plus seuls. On peut se fier et savoir que l’autre existe.

L’un de nous deux, au moins.

\- - -

Tient moi d’une main, les doigts écartés pour tenir les pages. Ferme les yeux au reste, ne vois plus que moi. Tu peux me ressentir à travers l’espace, à travers le temps et la réalité.

Tu me ressens ? Mon poids, celui de ma main sur ta main libre, autour de ta taille pour ressentir ton cœur, le comprimer pour qu’il bouillonne. Tu le ressens ?

Moi je te ressens.

Je me serre contre toi les yeux fermés et je te touche comme tu aimes être touché, je t’embrasse comme tu aimes être embrassé. Je te sais. Je te vois. Je vois tout de toi et malgré ça, je t’aime.

C’est ça l’amour ;

\- Combien de fois ai-je dit « c’est ça l’amour », combien de définitions, combien de miracles ? Combien d’amours, autant que d’êtres aimés. –

C’est ça l’amour ; connaitre une personne, voir en elle tout ce qu’elle voudrait tenir caché, voir chaque erreur, horreur, éraflure, défaut, vice, honte morsure brulure reçue ou infligée.

Et en dépit ou grâce à cela, aimer cette personne et l’accepter entière, laide et sublime.

Nous pourrions fuir, mon amour. Nous pourrions avoir d’autres rêves. Quelque part nouveau, quelque part à nous, un endroit avec nos règles et nos droits.

Parfois, je voudrais être ta seule amie. Que quelqu’un m’aime à m’agripper, à désesperer, dépendant de moi. Ce n’est pas que l’on veuille le malheur des autres, mais on voudrait les enfermer pour les empêcher de partir, s’inonder le visage à la lumière de leurs ventres ?

Je voudrais étudier cela, avant. Comprendre les energies dans l’amour, les courants bleus ou dorés et la façon dont ils explosent. L’amour, je l’ai toujours vu comme un animal vorace, une créature intelligente et féroce qui vient s’ennivrer de sensations.

J’ai aimé dès le début, les émois grandioses de gamins. J’ai aimé qui m’aimait d’abord, j’ai aimé qui me regardait. Et j’ai aimé mon père bien sur, comme n’importe quelle petite fille qui trébuche en courant vers lui tant le courant est fort.

Je n’ai pas fait de distinctions, j’ai aimé garçon et filles, jeunes et vieux, beaux et laids. Je vois les gens. Comme si nous avions tous une pierre dans le sternum, diamant ou caillou du chemin.

Et moi je peux voir ces pierres, en éprouver la chaleur, écouter le clapotis du corps autour. Je voudrais les prendre dans ma main pour en savoir le poids.

Pour les personnes que j’aime, je fabrique des objets. Je passe des heures, des journées entières à créer des preuves que j’aime, que je connais, que je sais et que je suis prête à tout.

J’écris des romans à ceux que j’aime et parfois, je le fustige dedans mais je ne les tue jamais.

A toi, je suis en train d’écrire ce roman. A toi, à personne d’autre. J’écris pour que tu lises, j’écris parce que tu lis. 190 pages de lettre d’amour à parler de n’importe quoi.

Tout est plus important que la mort de mon père. C’est une non information, un néant qui ajouté aux autres, revient toujours à zéro. Ca faisait plus de deux que je ne lui avais pas adressé la parole. J’avais toute cette haine brulée sur les bords qui avait finir par refrodiir, la surface solide et impossible de savoir ce qu’il y avait dessous.

Et maintenant qu’il est mort, c’est comme s’il n’avait jamais existé.

\--------

Je suis amoureux de la façon dont tu touches les livres, comme un.e aveugle touchant le visage de cellui qu’iel aime. Les doigts écartés les parcourant comme si tes paumes pouvaient lire, comme si aux aspérités du papier tu pouvais sentir le poids de leurs cœurs. La tête penchée pour lire les titres et parfois, en prononcer un, l’abandonner pour en dire un autre, tirant un volume et lisant en silence la quatrième de couverture, puis l’ouvrant parfois.

Des caresses et du silence, puis debout le front appuyé contre l’étagère, je te regardaus te perdre dans le texte puis repartir et parfois,

Quand tu avais aimé les mots,

Quand tes doigts avaient aimés le contact des pages,

Tu portais le lirvre à ton visage, un masque sous tes yeux pour cacher ton sourire, tu me fixais,

Et tu le respirais.

\---

Je voudrais un monde ou les livres seraient des produits de contrebande, marchés noirs de romans et ou les amoureux se glisseraient des livres à l’abris des regards. J’écrivais des messages dans les marges, je cornerais les pages. Je découperais des mots pour t’en écrire des lettres.

Je vois le poids du secret au fond du sac, je vois les flèches dorées des regards et la façon dont l’esprit répète un titre encore et encore.

Et mon roman préféré, je le volerais page par page, je les cacherais contre ma peau. L’encre devenue moite à ma chaleur changeant la forme des mots, juqu’à que le texte ne soit plus qu’à moi.

C’est peut être cela, que tu tiens. Un livre de contrebande, qui s’écrit sur ton passage. Va voir à la fin si tu ne me crois pas, les pages ne sont plus numérotées parce qu’on ne sait pas encore combien il y en aura, parce que ce nombre n’est pas décidé, pas fini, parce que tant que tu lis, il n’y a pas de fin.

Un monde sans fin, quand personne ne comprend ce que cela veut dire. L’infini. Est-ce une flèche lancée qui jamais ne reviendrais ? Il faudrait pouvoir comprendre le sens du mot jamais, nous qui répétons _toujours_ à loisir, comme si ce n’était pas _toujours_ un mensonge.

Et si c’est une flèche qui lancée devant nous, revient très vite derrière, si l’infini est l’intérieur d’une sphère, alors ce n’est qu’une réponse tangible à ce que nous sommes incapables de comprendre.

Il y a une fin. C’est seulement que pour l’instant, on ignore encore où. Ne la presse pas, ne la crains pas. N’y pense même pas ; elle viendra de toute façon, elle est inéluctable et à trop la regarder, à trop la fixer la dévisager pour tenter d’apercevoir le blanc de ses yeux, on cesse de vivre.

On peut mourir. Mais il ne faut pas cesser de vivre, et trainer son corps derrière soi.

-

C’est drôle. Je croyais vouloir parler de mon père. De comment je voudrais, comment combien je voulais qu’il meure. Je croyais vouloir raconter pourquoi, justifier à demi-mots un parricide que beaucoup diront injustifiable. Il me semble sain de vouloir détruire ce qui nous fait du mal, comme on foule au pied des ronces. Je croyais vouloir que l’on me croie, que l’on me comprenne. Mais face aux lignes blanches plus voluptueuses et destructrices que celles de cocaïne, je n’ai plus envie.

Un mélange d’ennui et de dégout. Peut-être une plaque de métal qu’aucun rayon ne peut transpercer, mais je ne crois pas.

Juste, la flemme. Pas envie. Marre de parler de mon père tout le temps, qu’il crève et qu’on en finisse.

Je préfère parler d’amour, même si ma mère me dit de parler d’autre chose.

Je préfère parler de choses

Qui te font (sourire)

Qui te font rêver

Qui te laissent seul à pleurer dans ton lit, le cœur fendu et ta lumière qui éclabousse. C’est ça que je veux, te fendiller le cœur, te débarrasser de la coquille dure qui t’entoure. Cent fois je te ferais mal pour te faire ressentir, cent fois je te ferais tomber amoureux de mes personnages pour que tu tombes amoureux de moi.

Vingt fois déjà tu l’as vécu et tu restes là, tu en redemandes. On peut aimer souffrir quand c’est de mains aimées.

Si je parle d’amour, c’est qu’il faut commencer par là et probablement finir au même endroit, quoi que l’on désire raconter. Comme un grand bassin bouillonnant de sang, léger comme des bulles de savon à la surface et laissant des trainées brunes et solides sur les bords, une odeur enivrante de fer partiellement rouillé, tous les états de l’amour.

Toutes les histoires commencent ici, toutes les histoires commencent pareil, comme on prélève une louche de sang frais pour s’en servir d’encre, on l’étale avec les doigts et l’on en garde des traces sous les ongles.

Mais tout ce que l’on raconte, les crimes et la politique, ce n’est que du sang délayé dans d’autres alcools ; c’est de l’amour tordu, de la haine, de la jalousie, toutes choses charriées par le même fleuve carmin.

Et la peur, qu’est ce que la peur, si ce n’est celle de perdre ce que l’on aime.

-

Nos cœurs sont faibles et nos ventres,

Du papier mouillé qui se délite sans résistance, nos ventres.

J’écris, je crie, je prie,

Que tout recommence.

Nos cœurs seront affaiblis

Nos ventres seront déchirés

Nous irons crier dans les rues la nuit

Comme des ivrognes cherchant quelqu’un pour écouter

Mais nous ne recevrons de l’aide que si nous ne la demandons pas.

 

Les Dieux ne parient pas sur les faibles

Ni sur les forts

Les Dieux n’existent pas

Mais nous parions les uns sur les autres et moi

Je n’ai pas confiance en ceux qui veulent mourir et je déteste

Les mauvais investissements.

Ne fais confiance à personne sauf à moi et surtout pas à toi-même. En moi, place une confiance aveugle. Je suis plus qu’un.e ami.e, je suis partie intégrante de qui tu es, la seule partie qui ne cherchera pas à te trahir.

Aie confiance en moi. Qu’est-ce que tu pourrais faire d’autre ? Qu’est ce que tu as d’autre, comme choix ? M’abandonner sur un banc ?

Si tu l’oses.

Si tu m’aimes si peu.

Si tu as si peur.

P h i l i a e r o s a g a p é s t o r g é

Je respire ton odeur : Vallées en fleur, angles qui affleurent, sentiers de sueur. Mon cœur se meurt d’une terreur d’explorateur.

Eros.

Mauvais poèmes soulants autant que le mauvais vin.

Je pourrais étaler les lettres de ton nom dans les marges. Faire rimer la couleur de tes yeux, comme des paillettes tournant ma tête, comme des éclats dans du mica.

Qui a décidé dessiné, les mots et les maux, l’amour et la mort, tes yeux et ta bouche ?

Qui a voulu que je te vois. Que je t’entende. Qui a voulu que tu ramasses ce livre quelque part, que je m’ouvre dans tes mains et que tu plonges dans mes mots, qui avait prévu ce hasard, qui avait planifié cette errance ?

Qui dois-je blamer pour la feuille qui nous sépare, la réalité qui nous empêche, la raison qui nous bride, la terreur qui nous glace ?

Qui d’autre que moi-même ? Si j’aime ce qui me blesse et me torture, si je ne peux m’y soustraire, si tu as tellement déclat que tout le reste me parait terne, s’il faudrait frotter mes yeux avec une brosse à dents pour en enlever les images de toi, tremper mon cœur dans de l’acide et mon cerveau dans de la lave…

 

Nous ne nous rencontrerons jamais. Nous nous effleurerons de chaque côté d’un mur de papier. Nos noms murmurés, seuls s’entrechoqueront.

J’entends ta voix qui crie dans mon âme, comme de l’autre côté d’un miroir. Quand je ferme les yeux, je te vois. Je sens ta main qui frôle la mienne, qui l’agrippe longtemps puis disparait. Un sentiment plus qu’une sensation.

Le sentiment de ton existence.

Et si jamais tu penses que quelque chose en toi ne devrait pas être aimé, que la somme de tes charmes est égale à zéro, que tu es dépourvu de beauté, d’intelligence, d’humeur,

 

Si pire que tout tu te vois dépourvu de mystères, je te dirais la beauté qu’il y a dans l’évidence, je te dirais que je te connais par cœur et qu’à la fois, pour moi, il n’y a pas de plus grand mystère

Que toi.

J’ai beau savoir et comprendre ce que tu es, j’ai beau connaitre tes gestes et tes mots et souvent, devancer tes réactions,

Tu es pour moi un mystère,

Un miracle en répétition

Comme un oiseau émerveillé chaque jour de pouvoir voler, comme si la nuit lui avait fait oublier.

Tu es loin, en temps distance et réalité. Tu es petit comme vu tout au bout d’un rouleau de papier. Tu es immense comme le ciel immatériel est immense. Tu es là et inatteignable. Tu ne pars jamais, tu ne restes jamais.

Tu m’es si cher sans avoir de prix.

Le tout et son contraire qui te définit – ton calme et pourtant la rage dans ton ventre, ton sourire qui triche trop et tes yeux qui ne mentent jamais – sont pour moi toutes les preuves de ton sublime. Tu es une comète. Tu es un labyrinthe. Tu es mon amour.

Tu es l’or des fous.

Un joli mensonge.

Tu ne serais pas aussi sublime, si tu m’aimais.

-

J’ai des pensées folles. Elles se mélangent, s’entrecroisent dans ma tête au point de me faire douter de la réalité. Des phrases qui semblent n’avoir aucun sens, des litanies de couleur et parfois, des poèmes.

« Il avait toujours

Les doigts tâchés d’encre

Il avait

Des sourires de conspirateurs

Et dans les poches des

Livres de contrebande

 

Dans les marges il écrivait

Des mots d’amour des

Cris de haine de la

Peur

Parfois

Ses doigts laissaient des traces bleues

Ici et là

 

Il lisait

A voix claire où

Murmurante, un secret

Les pages avant de les déchirer et de les bruler

Comme s’il prenait leurs âmes avant leur corps

 

Il écrivait

Tout le temps

Partout

Dans sa tête

Au stylo dans les paumes

De ses mains

Acheter pain

Résistance

06  
Ne pas oublier d’aimer

 

Il écrivait tout le temps sur les murs

DE VIVRE A EN CREVER

Des slogans politiques

De la poésie

Son mal être

Mon amour

Et moi j’avais si

 

PEUR

 

QU’il n’ai plus

La force

L’encre

Le droit

Qu’il

Cesse

Meurs

Disparaisse

 

Que j’apprenais tous ses mots par cœur

-

Je raconte par à-coups. Comme le ciel débordant de nuage, et la lumière qui perce entre.

Je ne sais pas quitter les gens, tu sais. Quand j’aime, je n’ai pas peur alors je reste. J’ai mal mais j’endure, je ne finirais pas seul.e.

Pardon d’être l’éternelle victime, je refuse d’être l’agresseur. Pardon de jouer comme ça, de refuser tes règles à toi.

Je ne fais pas de mal, je n’abandonne pas, ne quitte pas. Je reste, endure, souffre sur mes épaules de pierre. Miséricordieuse.

Toute ma vie, je resterais la victime. Vengeresse parfois, mais jamais coupable. Ce n’est pas moi qui commence. Ce n’est pas moi qui fait le mal.

Moi je veux faire l’amour et puis donner la mort. Je veux faire à ton corps ce que le tagueur fait au mur. Je veux faire à ton cœur ce que l’orage fait au fruits murs. Je veux t’emporter, t’émietter entre mes doigts et te disperser au vent.

Tant que tu vivras, je resterais. Tant que tu resteras fidèle à ta légende. Je t’aimerais mais ne me déçois pas. Je te protégerais mais ne change pas.

Tant que tu vivras même si je dois te tuer pour partir.

«  Et puis on s’est embrassé

J’savais pas pourquoi On avait tellement besoin de s’embrasser comme des perdus qui ne voient plus rien, les yeux fermés mais à se ressentir quand même. On s’est embrassés, les mains au corps la peur au ventre, ça faisait mal mais mes chevilles, elles voulaient danser.

On s’est embrassés, on ne se connaissaient pas, ne s’aimait pas, c’était humain avant d’être physique, ça aurait du faire disparaitre le poids comme un poing dans les côtes mais ça l’amplifiait.

Alors on s’embrassait plus fort comme on appuie sur un bleu, ta langue repoussait mes larmes au fond de ma gorge

On s’est embrassés jusqu’à que ma tête se vide, qu’elle retombe sur ton épaule et que je ne trouve plus rien à dire.

Alors tu m’a serré dans tes bras et tu n’as plus rien dit non plus. »

On revient toujours au départ. Au degré zéro, au premier instant. Comme si j’explosais de lumière qui faisait revenir le film en arrière. Comme des rubans claquants que l’on ramène à soi. Cette force intolérable que je garde dans mon ventre et qui n’a nulle part ou aller ;

Tu l’as dans le sang, toi aussi. Dans le bout des doigts comme un fourmilelment dans le ventre comme une pierre poreuse qui aspire ce qui l’entour. Cette force capable de tout.

De tout détruire, de tout construire, de tout comprendre et maitriser. 

Face à la multiplicité des possibilités, ne pas savoir que faire. Toutes ses forces et rien à en faire.

Comme des Dieux immenses marchant courbés sous un plafond trop bas. Bousculant les jouets à nos pieds, les réduisant en poussière entre nos doigts et nous couchant dans la même poussière

Ne sachant pas quoi faire ;

Nous épuisant à chercher.

A voir la vie comme un jeu sans but écrit, et ne plus avoir envie de chercher. Quand je veux mourir c’est seulement pour que la partie s’arrête

Même s’il ne doit pas y en avoir d’autre, même s’il ne doit rien y avoir d’autre.

Est-ce que tu le sens toi aussi ? Est-ce que tu es comme ça ? J’ai toujours cette peur, quand j’aime, d’avoir tout inventé. Que tout ce que je vois chez toi ne sois que des reflets, un costume que j’ai forcé à mettre.

Peut être que ce que je cherche n’existe pas. Peut être que tu m’aveugles, que tu me fais croire à des choses… Peut être que celles que tu vois chez moi n’existent pas non plus.

Des diamants ou du gravier, dans le ventre. Rien qui ne pourrisse. Rien qui ne serve. Seulement la valeur que nous avons décidés d’y mettre ?

Qu’est ce que ça peut foutre tout ça peut foutre qu’est ce qu’est ce que ça changera demain.

Ce soir embrasse moi sous la pluie battante. C’est encore la meilleure façon de respirer. Fuis moi dans l’obscurité, donne moi des coups de poings jusqu’à que mon ventre ressemble à l’univers.

Allonge toi en travers de la route

Pleure à te dessiller les yeux

Pleure mon amour pleure un torrent de larmes brulantes à me blesser, griffe les murs.

Même mes pages fermées mes mots imprononcés, je continue de hurler.

Comme le cri de l’enfant acceuillant la vie. Le même hurlement qui se propage, se reproduit jusqu’à savoir, jusqu’à comprendre, jusqu’à trouver pourquoi.

 

Je t’embrasserais je te ferais

Ressentir je te ferais

Ce que le tagueur fait au mur

Ce que le sel fait aux blessures

Et ton corps à mon corps

Et la nuit aux étoiles

Je te disperserais dans le vent

 

A aucun moment je n’ai prévu

De te laisser partir

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
